Coronation Day
Its time for Albion to feel a womans touch Coronation Day Timothy stood in the throne room Belinda stood beside him she was watching as people walked in just then one of the Guards walked in and saluted to Timothy "She is on her way." Timothy looked at Belinda "Show time." Belinda walked towards the door as the last of the guests were seated she smiled as the princess walked down the corridor "Good Morning Lady Belinda, how are you?" "Nervus." they both smiled at each other "lets get this over with." and both women walked into the throne room. "Mary I place the Crown of Albion on your head, the Ring of Truth on your finger and the Sword of Justice in your hand with these items you are bound to govern, serve and protect the people of Albion as a just and fair monarch do you except this responseability?" Timothy looked at his god-daughter and cousin "I do." she replied. Timothy turned "All hail the Queen of Albion." Everyone clapped and cheared. Two hours later Belinda and Mary were talking in the Royal Garden "So how are you enjoying being Queen?" Mary looked out towards Bowerstone Industrial "Don't think I'm going to get a chance to relax I heard that James is writing the royal agenda tomorrow." "Well you will have to deal with him yourself because Timothy and I are going back to Driffield tonight." Mary looked at the castle "You know I never have seen the castle this beautifull." Belinda looked at the building aswell "It's not everyday you have a coronation." Belinda put her hand in Marys and walked over to Timothy he was talking to William Jameson son of Captain Charles Jameson. "Enjoying the party William?" "I am." "I'm glad to hear that William." "Your Majesty, so nice to see you." and he bowed "Follow me." she said and she led him through the castle corridors before reaching the Royal Chambers "I dont want to be disturbed?" she said to the guards "Yes your majesty." and they saluted and closed the door behind her Mary walked over and layed on the bed "Come hither dear?" "As you wish." and he took his cloths off and jumped into the bed with her. "I need to speak to Queen Mary now?" The man stood outside the main dorrs of the castle "I'm sorry but the Queen is busy at the moment." as the two argued Mary and William emerged from the bedroom "Lets get back to the party." as they walked down the stairs and passed the door a window smashed Mary looked out of it and seen a man running through the front gates away and on the ground outside the window was the guard lying in a pool of blood "No.. No.. No not today please not today." William just stood there looking at the body "Go get Timothy and Belinda please?" William nodded and ran off towards the castle gardens. "It's a shame you two have to go back to Driffield tonight." said James the Royal Advisor "Yes it is." Timothy said. "My Lord you have to come with me it is important." Timothy looked at him "Lead on." By the time they had got back to the main hall Mary and Belinda were talking to some guards Timothy could hear one say "So you didn't see what had happened my Queen." Mary shook her head "Mary, Belinda what has happened?" Belinda walked towards her husband "A man killed one of the guards at the door because he wouldn't let him see the Queen." Mary called one of the captain of the army over "Search every house, shop, tavern, factory, warehouse and ship within the city." "As you wish your Majesty. "Belinda I have spoken to the carriage driver he has agreed to spend the night in the Cow and Corset." Timothy said as they walked around the garden the suns was setting over the land "I can't believe what has happened." just then a Balverine jumped down from the roof of the castle "My lord I have news." "What is it?" "A man was hideing in one of the warehouses near the docks." Belinda and Timothy looked at each other "Thanks for letting us know we will let the queen know at once." and the Balverine left them as they walked into the castle. Queen Mary was in her bedroom with William and two guards "Any news?" "None your majesty we belive he has left the city." the doors opened and Timothy walked in with Belinda in tow "Now Major Johnson that is not true is it." Timothy said taking a seat near the bed "He is in the cells in the market." Mary looked from the guard to Timothy and back again "Well yes but how would you have knowen that?" "Balverines are quite sneaky creatures." "You had one of those freaks within this city." Belinda walked forward and kicked the guard in the shin "Me and my husband are one of those freaks. The guard just left the room limping and red faced "You know he would have had the right to arrest you." Mary said while getting into bed Belinda looked at her "I know get some sleep you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." and with that Belinda and Timothy left the room.